Consuming Darkness
by Killing Freedom
Summary: AU: Dark Azkaban Harry fic... People are dead, others our dying... Harry Potter the Savior of the world, is lost, and slowly consumed by the Darkness... R&R... Some Swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One...**

"Why, Harry, why did you betray us?" Came Hermoine Granger's pleading voice. "Remember what you told me... How in every darkness shines a light?... That we should never give up?"

A man with long black hair pulled into a low pony tail. His dark, cold, emerald eyes gleamed in the light of the courtroom. He smirked at the crying girl's face. "Hermoine... you know nothing of the darkness... or light... you are a fool."

It was a cold, October day, the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, was on trial, for the death of his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley. Harry's friend, Hermoine was sobbing after Harry's last remark, and Harry's other friend, Ron Weasley's was comforting her, glaring at him in the process.

Harry glanced around the packed courtroom, catching the eyes, of his old fellow schoolmates, and teachers. Inside he was laughing the looks of betrayal, of confusion. Did none of them know what they had done? That it was their fault he went over the edge. He laughed out loud this time. Gathering more frightened stares. He then glanced up at the judge of his case. Albus Dumbledore, the man who he hated with no set backs, his manipulator, and suposed ally.

"ORDER," Dumbledore's commanding voice rang throughout the room. "We are here to sentence, Harry James Potter, for the death of Ginerva Ann Weasley. Is there anyone who objects to this notion."

Harry saw Dumbledore scan the courtroom, Harry already knew the outcome. Dumbledore's face was grim. Harry inwardly grinned, even now he was afraid to loose his pawn.

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well then, Harry James Potter, I here by sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban. With no chance of release."

Harry smirked at the old man and stated, "So be it."

"NO!" Harry knew it was Hermoine. The girl could just not let go, did it really seem that impossible for him to have killed someone. Harry laughed inside again, what fools of the Wizarding World, a prison hold me...

Harry felt the Aurors approach, the Dementors having left to join Voldemort. Chains were magickened on him leaving him tightly bound. As he was being lead out to the island that was to be his prison. Dumbledore walked up to him, a look of regret on his face.

"Harry, please tell me. Why?" Dumbledore's voice was full of sorrow.

Harry just stared blankly, "No, Albus," he sneered, "Tell me this, what right did you have to put me on a pedistal and leave me there to rot?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in pain. Harry just nodded, and continued his trek with the Aurors to his new home.

Out of the courtroom and throughout all the Ministry, he met with people shouting, "Traitor!" and things thrown at him. Harry didn't care he was beyond caring. They made him what he is today, so if they didn't like it... Well that was their fault...

He was loaded into a rotting, old boat, and rowed across the rough waters of the sea. The cold, crisp, salt air, was quite refreshing to him. Harry relaxed for the first time in a year. It was soothing the rock of the boat, the smell of the air. He felt the boat thud, they had hit the island. Harry's relaxed physic went tense immediatly.

Kingsley, one of the Aurors tugged his chains getting Harry to stand. Then the troop continued their journey onward to the prison. Harry watched the dark forbading towers of Azkaban looming in the distance. The whole castle like prison held a painful aurora around it.

Harry entered the first tower, and had his photo as well as his finger prints taken. He was then thrown into a cell, where you could taste the dread, torture, pain, and sadness in the air. It hung like a mist, Harry was not quite expecting it. The door to his cell was slammed shut he watched, as his guards left.

Harry was taking in his surroundings when he heard a chuckle from the cell across from his. From the shadows a pale face with long blond hair, and grey eyes emerged.

"Harry Potter, we met again." The man spoke like and old friend.

Harry smirked, "Draco Malfoy, I was hoping to see you."

Draco laughed, "Don't tell me you got yourself thrown in here to visit little ole me."

"Nah, you caught me, I killed Weaselette." Harry said shaking his head.

Draco grinned, "I see, about time, somebody did something about the Weasel population. I, myself never thought it would be you. How long has it been anyways?"

Harry grinned back, "You've been here two years Draco, for something you never comitted."

"Has it really been that long?" Draco let out a bitter laugh, "You tried to tell them that Harry, what good came of it."

Harry sighed, "Nothing, not a damn thing."

"You didn't turn into a murder from that Harry that impossible."

A smirk showed once more on Harry's face, "In the last year, Draco, I changed more than anyone will ever know. I broke free of the chains, Dumbledore had holding me down. I saw threw the lies that were covering my eyes."

Draco looked closely at Harry's eyes, an inhuman sort of malice was shining. What did they do to him? To make him change this much. Draco was worried, this man didn't seem to be the same as his old friend.

"By killing, you broke free? That's not the Harry, I knew." Draco started shaking his head, "The Harry, I knew would protect the innocent, and defend the weak."

Harry let out a bitter laugh of his own, "That, Harry is dead. He died a long time ago. Draco, don't tell me that you too have fallen to the saying of good and evil."

"I never was against them. I believe light can beat the darkness. You proved that, all the times you stood up to Voldemort. All the times you defeated evil."

Harry's eyes held amusment, "Draco, honestly I thought you were smarter then that." Harry's eyes then turned into chips of ice, Draco repressed a shiver. It felt as if the whole holding tower, had grown cold. "Voldemort is not evil, just a power hungry fool, I will kill him. I must in order, to let my parents continue to rot in their grave in peace. They must be avenged. As for the weak, and innocent. Let them suffur. It makes no difference to me."

Draco looked at Harry, as if seeing him for the first time. "Harry, why? Why have you betrayed the light?"

Harry spoke coldly his voice devoid of warmth, "You too, then are a fool, Draco. For how could I betray the light, when it had already betrayed me?"

Draco watched Harry fade back from the cell bars, and into the shadows.

* * *

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: 

Severus Snape was on his way to meet with, Harry Potter. The old Professor took the old mangled trail from the boating dock to the prison. He then entered stating his name and purpose.

It had been 1 year since that cold October day. Many things had happened since Harry, had been brought here. Draco Malfoy had been proven innocent, his father having set him up for the murder of his mother. Another screw up was, Colin Creevey, he was killed after a witch saw him supposedly curse seven muggles. One of the muggleborn wizards, made him suffur.

Severus sighed as they lead him to the room where he would converse with Harry. One more mistake had been made. Harry Potter was innocent, and had let them all believe he had killed Ginny Weasley. Why? None of them knew, for that was a question, he refused to answer. Severus sat down in the chair to wait for Harry. To what for the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry was litterally being dragged from his cell. His long black hair was shaggy, his eyes held a forbading darkness, his once muscular lean body was ragged, and thin. His ribs and bones were showing through his pasty white skin.

He cursed, why did the truth have to come out? Harry Potter was fumming, they now decide his innocent. Did they think they could earn his trust so easily, again. Harry growled, trying to break free of the Aurors but failing miserably. In his malnurised state he was easily overcome. He was then thrown into a room at the feet of Severus Snape.

Harry grinned a sick twisted smile, "My dear, Professor, how are you this pleasent day?"

"Potter, What reason did you have to not tell us?" Severus's voice was reprimanding.

"Would you have believed me?" Harry smirked seeing his old Professor's defeated face. "See, I told you."

Severus just shook his head, "Dumbledore would have Potter. He would have found out the truth. After all you are his favorite." Severus watch Harry's face turn into a scowl.

"Albus Dumbledore," He sneered, "Is no more then a lying, manipulative, old fool. If Voldemort knew one thing it was about him."

Severus was shocked, the golden boy, Potter talking like such. "Potter, what do you mean. Dumbledore has done nothing but help you. He's the on that found out you were innocent."

Harry snarled, "He just could not give up his pawn. Damnit, Snape, get a brain. Dumbledore is no better than Voldemort, he's just a little less showing off, of it."

"Potter, Dumbledore is the leader for the light side. He protects us all against the darkness." Severus continued shaking his head, "Being in solitude must have messed with your head."

Harry laughed bitterly, "Snape, being left with the Dursley's fucked up my head. This prison as you all call it, has been my sanctuary for the last year. No responsiblity, no lies, and no pain. At first I was going to escape but, as time wore on it became my home."

Severus stood, "It matters not Potter, tomarrow we will be here to pick you up, whether you wish it or not." Severus headed to the door and glanced back at Harry. "They care about you Potter, they just don't want Voldemort to hurt you."

"He's too late, you all beat him." Harry spoke icily.

Severus felt a stabbing of pain of guilt in his chest. He knew Potter was right. He continued on his way back to Hogwarts to report. The news though was not good.

Harry having being left in the room alone, for what seem like the night. Was contimplating his options. He could go with the Order when they came to pick him up willingly, he could fight them and end up going anyway, or he could escape tonight.

Harry outwardly grinned the last one sooted him just fine. It was time to find another home. Glancing around the room, there was a lone chair that Snape had occupied just hours before. The only other structure besides the walls was the door. He thought back to being dragged here. He hadnt really looked around at where they were taking him.

Harry sighed this was going to be harder than orginally thought. Not eating regularly and exercising had zapped his magically strength, he couldnt rely on his wandless magic to help.

Harry started pacing his frustration was growing. He was not just going to let them take him, and pretend like nothing happened. Harry then stopped in his tracks and smirked. That was exactly what he was going to do, get back in their graces. Have them adore him again. Then he would become the betrayer, and make them suffur.

Harry walked back to the chair and sat down, glancing at the door and whispered, "Tomarrow, it shall begin, again." Then waited for morning...

* * *

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry Potter sighed staring at the window at the falling rain. He never thought he would be back in Hogwarts, he never thought he'd have to so his old friends again. Looked down at the borrowed old school robes. One thing was for certain, after he was done gaining their trust, he needed some new clothes.

Harry heard a knock and new that it was the headmaster, and his two 'best' friends. Snape and the crew that brought him here had told him, they would be coming. He heard them come in the room not even glancing away from the window.

"HARRY," Hermoine screeched, Harry flinched as she grabbed him in a tight hug. Trying hard not to grimace.

He put on fake smile, "Hermoine, could you let me breath."

Hermoine let go almost instantly smiling up at him," I knew you couldn't kill, Ginny. I knew it."

Ron was next walking up grudgingly and looking into Harry icy eyes, "I'm sorry, Harry, for think it was you right away but you were the last person to be seen with her. You also wouldn't deny it."

"It's alright, Ron. I would have done the same thing." Harry gave him what looked like a reasuring smile, and Ron allowed a smile to creep across his face. Hermoine looked pleased to see she had her best friend back.

Harry though inside was seething, like hell he would have done the same thing. He would have found out all the facts, denied it tell there was no hope. He was broken free from his rant by a cough. Harry looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry immediatly felt the headmaster, try to enter his mind. Harry pushed him out easily having practiced in his solitude. Then proceded to glare at the innocent looking man. If he was mad at the refusal of entry he didn't show it. Harry stood there glaring as he asked Hermoine and Ron to leave.

"Harry, my dear boy, Azkaban doesn't seem to have mad you crazy." Dumbledore spoke cheerily.

Harry shrugged, "It's alot different without Dementors."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I believe it would be. Very lucky for you, right?"

"Yes sir, I was very lucky." Harry was trying hard not to get angry, he knew Dumbledore really meant it was lucky for himself.

"Harry," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "A great wrong has been done against you, and I apologies on behalf of the Wizarding World. Will you forgive us?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, it was an honest mistake." Inside his mind he was screaming, 'I'll forgive you when your dead and buried.'

Dumbledore's face light up with a grin, "I'm glad to here that Harry, but will you please share with me. Why you thought it was in your best interest to lie, and go to jail for a crime you did not comit?"

Inside Harry smirked, "I'm sorry sir, I was just afraid of everything. I was scared Voldemort would kill me, I just forgot myself." Harry made his face look like that of a child confessing he stole some candy.

"It's quite alright, Harry, but next time you feel this. Please come to me or another one of your friends. We care about you, and do not wish you to be harmed in any way."

Harry was happy it seemed Dumbledore excepted his answer. He turned back to his window waiting for Dumbledore to leave. Dumbledore though had one more question.

"Harry, Before I go, could you please explain when we clean out your apartment, I found these." Harry quickly turned around, seeing Dumbledore holding his sword.

"Those are just for show. I don't even know how to hold a sword. Did you guys keep, anything else for my apartment?"

Dumbledore didn't look as if he quite believed the lie nodded, "We kept everything except the apartment. Deep down I knew you were innocent, so I did not allow them to sell anything. I also have your Gringotts Key.

Harry nodded slowly, "Thank you, Professor."

"Your quite welcome, Harry. Now this is your room tomarrow your things shall be returned to to you. You may also go shopping and find your own place. You are welcome though to stay here." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly. "Good night Harry, pleasent dreams."

Harry once again nodded and watched the headmaster leave. After he was sure he was gone, he checked the room for wards and spells. He found none. He then went back to his window watching each rain drop fall.

Harry sighed his forehead coming to rest against the window's glass. He whispered, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

AN: Disclaimer... DONT OWN HARRY POTTER... 

Thank you to: Julie Long, bandgsecurtiyaw, Sybelle Annya, Never Odd Or eveN, shion20, and Killer Ice...

PS.. Julie Long: thank you I like my name also... and Sybelle Annya: Who killed Ginny... you'll soon find out... who do u think did it?

P.P.S... Grammer and Spelling Majorly bad.. Sorry...


End file.
